


Mother Always Knows

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cute Smee and Hook moments, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook isn't happy when Smee tucks him in after years of his mother spoiling him. He worries about other things such as footsteps near his bed.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Tuck me in,’’ James said to Mrs. Hook. A smile formed on his face as he sat near a pillow. James viewed his mother’s smile and heard her footsteps. He began to rest. His smile was still present the minute Mrs. Hook placed a blanket over him. ‘’Mother always knows,’’ he muttered under his breath. 

James smiled at Mrs. Hook again. *Mummy is always here for me. She’s with me when I’m sick. She tucks me in every evening.* James pulled the blanket up so that it was under his chin. His smile remained after he fell asleep. 

Many years went by. Captain James Hook scowled on his bed. His mother departed from the world long ago. Captain Hook faced Smee. The latter wasn’t bright. *Smee is also clumsy sometimes* Captain Hook thought. He shook his head in disbelief. *I’m always suffering.*

Smee smiled as he approached Captain Hook. ‘’I’ll tuck you in,’’ he said. He saw Captain Hook’s wide eyes. The smile was still present while the latter got out of bed. 

Smee took Captain Hook’s arm and pulled him onto the bed. After wrapping the blanket around the latter’s body, he viewed him struggling. Smee began to wrap the blanket near Captain Hook’s throat. He saw the return of his scowl. ‘’I’ll check on you later, Captain Hook,’’ he said. He walked out of the bedroom.

Captain Hook’s eyes became wide for another reason after he heard footsteps near his bed. He gasped as soon as Mrs. Hook’s spirit materialized. He saw her smile. ‘’Mother?! Why are you here?’’ He never heard words from her.

The spirit unwrapped Captain Hook and placed the blanket over him. After kissing him, she still smiled and vanished.

A smile formed on Captain Hook’s face. ‘’Mother always knows,’’ he muttered before he fell asleep.

 

The End


End file.
